Of Free Periods & Giant Squids
by Wistful Fade
Summary: It's a hot afternoon at Hogwarts, and the Marauders are bored. Whatever will they do? Contains The Giant Squid and James is a chicken.


The Marauders made their way down the path from the castle. The sun was beginning to set at another day at Hogwarts, and most students were staring at the clock waiting for the period to end, while others had free period, and wandered the grounds.

It was a particularly hot day, and the four were sweating and dragging their book bags along, looking for something to do.

"I think we should change Snivellus's hair into pink bubblegum." stated the boy with the long, black hair. He was a particularly mischievous one, with a bit of a crazy glint in his eye, like he was about to go on a killing spree. Of course, the only kind of spree Sirius ever went on was the kind where he picked up girls as quickly as he dropped them.

"I'm too tired. That droning voice of Prof. Binns is still slowly killing me." replied the messy raven-haired boy. He was the leader type- he led the havoc-wreaking group and had the ego of a true Gryffindor. "And besides," he continued, "we turned Snivellus's hair into pink bubblegum last week."

"We could always study." sighed a lanky sandy haired boy with curiously amber eyes. He was studious (Truthfully, he probably kept the group from failing their studies) and didn't seem like the kind of boy to be in this silly group. Yet, when you looked into his eyes, his normal, calm facade was gone- he had a wild side.

"Remmie, studying is booooooring," Sirius whined, "we want to do something fun!"

"Yeah, studying is boring." said the blond boy. He was unfortunately not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but had really brilliant ideas in times of need.

"Well," Remus began thoughtfully, "we could swim in the lake."

"NO!" yelled Peter cried immediately. He was deathly afraid of the giant squid that was rumored to roam the bottom of the lake.

"That's a great idea! I love swimming!" exclaimed James.

"You don't love swimming, you just want to take your shirt off so Evans can see your abs!" stated Remus, smiling slightly.

They continued their silly banter as they dropped their book bags on the beach and began to wade in, pulling off their shirts cautiously, looking around to see if anyone was watching. They had many reasons for this. Sirius didn't want of the crazy fangirl club to come after them, after all, they'd probably steal all of their shirts before the Marauders got out of the water. Also, Remus didn't want anyone to see his… suspicious looking scars scattered around his chest.

"Remmie, your scars make you look very manly." said Sirius in a mocking voice, "It makes me just want to-" at which point he put a hand to his head and pretended to faint.

They snicked at splashed around for a bit when James began to scream in a high-pitched tone and yell, "IT'S GOT MY FOOT! THE SQUID'S GOT MY FOOT!", causing Peter to sink into the water, red faced, so they could only see part of his head.

James was laughing his head off when he stopped smiling in a second and began to say angrily (and a tad bit fearful too), "Who's touching me foot? It's not funny!"

When no one responded, his eyes began to bulge, waiting for someone to burst out laughing, but really, they just stared at him.

"It's not funny anymore, prongs." Peter stated grumpily.

"I MEAN SERIOUSLY! YOU GUYS GOT YOUR LAUGH, BUT YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!" yelled James, but no one knew what he was talking about.

"James, calm yourself, it was funny once, but now it's-" Remus began to say, but he was interrupted by a massive tentacle splashing up out of nowhere, dragging James up into the air by his foot.

"Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod!" screamed Peter, Sirius just stared, while Remus stared while muttering "Wow. James was telling the truth for once."

By now, everyone was walking out of their classrooms for their afternoon free time. In fact, the majority of the students went the way that passed the lake.

A great crowd had gathered when James had enough. "HEY! GUYS! STOP STARING AND GET A TEACHER! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" shrieked James girlishly, still hanging upside down. Thankfully for him, Mrs. McGonagall was running up. She shouted a number of incantations before the squid finally let go of the poor boy, dropping him headfirst into the lake.

Remus and Sirius hastily swam over, and pulled him onto the beach. They just stared at eachother for a minute, before Sirius just burst out laughing, in a reasonably maniacal way.

"The! THE SQUID! YOUR FACE!" roared Sirius in between laughs.

"Humph." James grumbled, as everyone began to howl with laughter.

The squid let out a sad moan of dispair and vowed to itself that next time, it would get its Jamsie-Poo

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me! Before you leave this page and go on with your merry/depressing lives, please review! It only takes one second, and you don't even need to be a member to leave a message!**


End file.
